love is like hell
by kitsune-grl-hikaru
Summary: what happens when daisuke's true love appears and it's not hikari! a takari,mimato,taiora,daisukeou prolouge up
1. prolouge

b Love is like h e double hockey sticks /b

Daisuke's p.o.v.

I sat in bed wondering why .why did she come back ?

She said she still loved me as tears rolled down her cheeks.

I broke her heart by saying what I felt,

Her soul. Gone. Her hope. Killed.

All because of me I wondered or did he 

Break her heart. I told never again yagumi. my heart belongs to another. someone who I'll be with the rest to my life……

Ryo…… I met her 7 years ago. I never forgot her and when I saw her I felt like crying for joy. The one I truly loved came back .

She turned around and I saw her beautiful amber eyes.

Her hair was still auburn and reached her back.

She looked at me and smiled

Tears shining in her eyes.

Running to her I knew my feelings for hikari weren't real .my mind tricked me.

Ryo my love I said . My mind set on her.

I never saw the tears of Hikari. She said she loved me but never showed it.

Takeru was who her heart belonged to cause mine was with Ryo. 

I sucked but there more to come

And read my fanfics a promise of the heart


	2. meetings

angel:oo i'm back with another fanfic and i decided i'll have the whole cast say th disclaimer you know my little gang(hiei,kuwabara,kurama,syaoran,sakura,and tomoyo)  
  
so let's hear it!  
  
cast:disclamier:she doesn't own digimon or us her cast we're hired.the only person she owns is ryo so BACK OFF!!!!!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
daisuke pov  
  
at school  
  
i sat at my desk wathcing t.k. and kari flirt sure it hurt sitting behide them and watching this,but i took it.the perso who used to sit next to me in class moved.  
  
that was meika she knew i was hurt by t.k and kari's constant flirting so she tried to help me through my hard times.thinking about meika's comforting voice i didn't notice the teacher come in and start talking.it wasn't until i heard the "please welcome our new studnet from hong kong,ryo li."ryo sounded like a boy's name and i figured HE would be sitting next to me,but at the same time i though the name was fimilar to me.  
  
normal pov  
  
"daisuke-kun?"davis heard someone call his name. The new GIRL ryo li took out a mallet and hit him on the head.  
  
the impact caused daisuke to yell "what the heck was that for?!"ryo pouted"because you don't remember me nad thought i was a boy"  
  
daisuke looked at her for a moment and then said "i'm a friggin stupid head i got the letter a few days ago man i'm so dumb...."davis trailed off(a/n:i'll be switching back and forth form japanese names and english names)  
  
at the computer lab  
  
after ryo was introduced to everyone (a/n:forget to tell you mimi's visiting with willis so yeah)  
  
thye asked her how she knew davis,but the two people who wanted to here the most were takeru and hikari,miayko listened closely with cody while taichi and yamato fooled around sora and mimi were trying to help jyou with medcial homework and listen at the same time willis hung back in a chair awaiting the story.  
  
Ryo's p.o.v.  
  
'oh god i thought i better tell them before i get i trouble'  
  
"well guys davis and i met 7 years ago in hong kong he had just moved there and his parents are good friends with the Li-clan.   
  
my mom and his mom went to school together and got us together for a play date while jun spent her time chasing my five brothers around. having five brothers made me pretty boyish so davis and i would play football and soccer.it was all fun and games until daisuke had to moved to odaiba, i was pretty sad until i got his e-mail and sn so we've been e-mailing each other back and forth ."i fnished yolei and cody looked impressed along with the rest except for t.k and kari. they kept sending death glares to me. lucky for me my cell rang"excuse me "i said and left the room  
  
"moshi moshi this is ryo-chan speaking"  
  
it was from my mom.my older brother was ill and couldn't come with us to japan i was sad ,but told him i would e-mail him every day.kurama and i were very close and bad news for us he passed away in his sleep. as soon as i heard i broke down crying againist the wall everyone came rushing out this time t.k and kari were looking at me like i was weak.davis new about kurama being ill becuase of my last e-mail   
  
Normal p.o.v.  
  
daisuke looked at ryo then the cell phone lying on the ground he asked "was it about kurama"ryo sobbed even harder everyong looked at davis and he plainly said "kurama WAS her twin who just died"  
  
--------------------------------------------------------ANGEL:o kurama-kun don't hurt me!  
  
Kurama:HURT YOU I SHOULD KILL YOU !!!!!MAKING ME DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
ANGEL:well i was dared to make you died in this fic  
  
KURAMA:by who   
  
ANGEL:*looks like a good three year old* hiei_kun  
  
KARAMA:GOD HE'S DEAD*runs after hiei*  
  
angel hoped you liked this chapetre rand in the prolouge davis and the others are the same age as in season two well ttfn  
  
(ta ta for now)  
  
and review people review!!! 


	3. deaths and a song

Love is Like Hell  
  
Angel: well kurama is still trying to kill hiei and I guess yuuki can say the disclaimer today.  
  
Yusuke: woohoo today is mah day!  
  
Angel: *sweatdrop* okay then Yusuke  
  
Just say the disclaimer!  
  
Yusuke: disclaimer she doesn't own digimon she doesn't own the song and she doesn't own yu yu hakusho either.  
  
Angel: now on with the story!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Normal p.o.v  
  
"kurama….."ryo whispered  
  
"rea-chan …. Gomen nasai don't cry o-negai" Davis said.  
  
" he promised daisuke he promised he broke his promise he said.."  
  
"rea of course he wanted to he didn't mean to I know he wanted to some promises can help but be broken!"  
  
The rest of the group watched with sad eyes as daisuke and ryo exchanged words about her brother.  
  
"Kurama seemed really important to her" said Iori.  
  
"OF COUSRE HE WAS MY TWIN!" ryo was clearly outraged.  
  
Ryo couldn't take she got up and ran from the school. She knew where she had to got she had to go back to the place she hated most the graveyard the place where her dead parents were.  
  
As soon as she reached the graveyard she collapsed in front of her parents graves." first you guys now Kurama how many more people to I have to give up how much longer till I'm all alone.  
  
You're giving me too many things Lately you're all I need You smiled at me and said, Don't get me wrong I love you But does that mean I have to meet your father? When we are older you'll understand What I meant when I said "No, I don't think life is quite that simple"   
  
"but I've given up to much already!"  
  
Rain had stared to fall hard on her head the gang unknown to her was watching her.  
  
When you walk away You don't hear me say please Oh baby, don't go Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight It's hard to let it go   
  
"Even when I met Davis I thought things were going to get better but he left me two it's pain you know I try and smile through it but I can't anymore and Don't tell me not to give up I've been told that my whole life and I've tried not to cry it's hard you know HARD!" ryo screamed to the sky.  
  
She knew if she stay out there any longer she would catch a cold or maybe the flu. her loved ones were leaving her all the time. She wanted to leave but she couldn't move she was frozen to the bone. She couldn't hear anything all she felt was someone picking her up. Then she was asleep.  
  
The daily things that keep us all busy Are confusing me That's when you came to me and said, Wish I could prove I love you But does that mean I have to walk on water? When we are older you'll understand It's enough when I say so And maybe some things are that simple   
  
"I would have never thought she felt that way about me leaving she said she lived with her parents she meant foster parents" said Davis  
  
"Where does she live ?"asked hikari  
  
"I'm not sure but I'll take her home with me"answered daisuke   
  
With that he left.  
  
When you walk away You don't hear me say please Oh baby, don't go Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight It's hard to let it go   
  
  
  
Hold me Whatever lies beyond this morning Is a little later on Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all Nothing's like before  
  
When you walk away You don't hear me say please Oh baby, don't go Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight It's hard to let it go   
  
Hold me Whatever lies beyond this morning Is a little later on Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all Nothing's like before   
  
Hold me Whatever lies beyond this morning Is a little later on Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all Nothing's like before   
  
Daisuke's p.o.v  
  
'god rea what are you doing to yourself'  
  
"how long have you been like this"  
  
"sleeping beauty…"  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Angel: Whoa I had no idea guess I must change this to angst.  
  
Ryo: you are crazy you know that   
  
Angel: yup I get it from hiei-kun *hugs hiei plushie*  
  
Kurama: I couldn't kill him of course I forgot fire kills plants you're dead *evil grin*  
  
Angel: review people before kurama kills me *runs away*  
  
Kurama: I'll get her yet and review before I do kill her! Ja ne 


End file.
